Tex
by StarTraveler
Summary: My idea to why Tex wasn't in the show.


Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT.

AN: Like everyone else I was surprised that Tex wasn't in the episodes, I heard somewhere the actor who plays him was doing another show. This is my idea for his absence.

***  
"You leave for China in three days, make sure Peng knows we mean business."

Tom nodded at Michener, "You have my word Mr. President."

He went to his office, told Kara not to interrupt unless it was an emergency, and then locked the door. After he did that he called Val to get everything ready, she had come a long way from the computer hacker he had met on that mission to the oil rig.

From a mistrustful woman who Shawn Ramsey was using as a puppet for the Immunes, to one of his most trusted right hands.

He was still stunned by the relationship she had developed with Wolf, one of his best officers, Tom thought the two were mismatched.

But if they made each other happy who was he to judge?

Besides Tom had made a lot worse mistakes these past few months, hurting a lot of people in the process.

No he would not think of her, he couldn't get overwhelmed by pain again.

But it came, Rachel had done so much for him, for humanity, and a maniac had gunned her down.

And had probably been the one who stole her body from the morgue the next night.

Tom wished they could catch the maniac, he would relish getting his hands around the maniac's throat.

But with no witnesses that was likely never to happen.

Tom shook himself out of the dark place his mind was going to, he needed to focus on his job.

The virus was mutating.

He would find a way to stop this, Rachel's work would not be in vain.

Wolf would meet them in China.

Tom sat back as his task was done, but there was one more person he wanted on the mission.

He knew Tex would be a good choice.

But Tex hated his guts.

He hadn't seen Tex since a week after the memorial service for Rachel.

Tom knew Kara still saw him, Tex came every other weekend to help with Frankie since he was godfather.

He knew Tex had a daughter, but couldn't remember her name at the moment.

He would need Kara's help to get Tex to meet with him, to even agree to it.

***  
Kara looked at Tom like he had asked her to climb a mountain, frankly he was asking for the impossible.

"Kara, I'm sorry for the awkward position I'm putting you in, but Tex really is a great soldier. We can really use him."

"I'll call him, but I can't make any promises."

***  
Later that night Kara called and said Tex would meet with him at Kara's place while Kara and her mother would go out with Frankie.

 _Probably to get out of Dodge_ , Tom thought to himself.

***  
At ten the next morning Tom arrived to see Kara with her mother, Frankie was already in his car seat.

"Good luck." Kara told him.

Tom nodded and went up to the door as the car left the driveway. He knocked on the door and waited.

The door started to open and in the blink of an eye a fist connected itself to Tom's face.

Tom staggered back but managed to regain his bearings, he grabbed Tex and pinned him to the wall.

"Goddamn Tex! What the hell was that for!?"

Tex turned his face toward him, his eyes and filled with hate, "Because a son of a bitch like you deserves it!"

"I don't want to fight you."

"And I don't want to have anything to do with you, neither of us are getting what we want."

Tom was getting tired of this, "Look I'll release you, but only if you promise to listen to me, if you don't like what I have to say, I'll get lost and leave you be."

Tex raised an eyebrow, "It sounds good already, alright I'll listen."

Tom slowly released him, Tex turned around but made no aggressive moves.

"I'm heading out for China soon, Wolf will be meeting me there, but I could always use an extra pair of hands."

"Not interested Commodore, I've had my fill of the navy, of ships, and especially you." He spat.

Tom flinched, he knew what Tex's anger was mostly about.

"Tex, I know you cared deeply about her, and even lo..."

Tex's eyes practically flashed with fire and rage came on his face, "Her name was Rachel! You can't even say her name."

Tom flinched as pain went through his body at Tex's words, as grief hit him hard again.

"She loved you, I saw it in her face and eyes, wanting a man she couldn't have and then your wife passed. You became a dick obsessed with revenge and used her to take your anger out on."

"I know." Tom whispered, "You have no idea how much I regret..."

"Save it, Commodore, you forced her to work with that monster Sorensen, it threw her over the edge."

They had moved of the porch steps into the driveway, alternating between standing and pacing.

"You treated her, the savior of mankind like a criminal, if Michener hadn't pardoned her, you would've stood by as they took her to a prison somewhere."

Tom wished he could take those weeks back, turning into a toxic man, not being there for Rachel. He thanked God, Michener gave her that pardon.

He still remember their final meeting, that beautiful form fitting black dress and her coming to say goodbye.

"I saw her that night." Tex said.

"You did?" Tom whispered.

"On her way to see you, she looked like a goddess, how I wished we could've met in another life, if she'd never met you, she might've returned my feelings."

"I wish things too, Tex. I wish I'd walked her back to her room, but I was so focused on getting some sleep."

"Focused on yourself, nothing new there." Tex sneered.

Tom remembered the sneer Tex had given him at Rachel's memorial, Tom had been in hell and he could see Tex was in one of his own.

"I promise not to bother you again." Tom said sincerely.

"Let's see you actually keep that promise Commodore."

"Tex, Michener had you on one of his security details, it looked like you were loving it, then suddenly you hand in your resignation and left St Louis."

"My daughter Kathleen has a friend who owns a horse farm in Jackson, she was happier there and I wanted to be near her, I help the local authorities out, and I am happier than I expected to be."

Tom nodded, "I'm glad." He said honestly.

"Hope you find some happiness as well Commodore, I am big enough to say it."

"I got my kids so I do have it, I better get going."

As Tom started walking to his car Tex's voice stopped him, "These times are full of mystery and deception, and one can never know what to trust or believe."

Tom turned to look at Tex puzzled.

"Things aren't always what they seem." He walked into the house and closed the door.

Tom got in his car and drove off, he had a job to do.

But Tex's words stayed with him.


End file.
